


Strawberries & Candy Cigarettes

by MagicBerry



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Picnics, Stargazing, Teenage Rebellion, but not really, no smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBerry/pseuds/MagicBerry
Summary: Just two gals being pals having a picnic.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Strawberries & Candy Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> The song "Strawberries & Cigarettes" by Troye Sivan gives me Weblena vibes, so I decided to write a fic of them while listening to it on repeat.

It was Lena’s idea to have a midnight picnic. She and Webby laid across an oversized blanket with their two baskets above them. They forgot to say who would be bringing the food, so they both arrived at the hill with baskets in hand. They laughed setting up their date beneath the moonlight.

Webby wore a pink dress that made Lena blush. It was a short-sleeved, knee-length dress with polka dots that just looked so cute on her. Webby told her girlfriend about her family’s latest adventure as she grabbed more strawberries from a bowl. Lena pulled a small box out of her pocket that made Webby alarmed.

“Relax. It’s candy,” Lena assured her. She broke one of the cigarettes open and some purple, grape flavored powder fell out. “Inigo and Tyrion told Violet and I that if we wanted to be rebellious teenagers to at least buy candy cigarettes so we don’t ruin our lungs.” Webby nodded in understanding.

“How do they taste?”

“Chalky.”

They ate some more, chatted, but mostly held hands in silence under the moonlight. Just letting the world pass by. Crickets sang and fireflies danced around them. One landed on Lena’s beak, making her sneeze. The girls laughed as it flew away. She held Webby’s hand tighter, so peaceful and merry she never wanted to let go.

“I love you, Pink.”

"You too, Lena."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what candy cigarettes actually are. I just assume they're like pixie stix or something.


End file.
